1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface smoothing system for smoothing a protrusion such as a burr, flash or a fin formed on a front surface or a back surface of a workpiece without dispersing the protrusion nor scratching the workpiece surface.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 6, a workpiece 80 formed of, for example, a metal, resin, ceramics and the like, having holes 82 pierced through shearing work such as by a press or machining such as by a drill is likely to have a tiny protrusion 81 such as a burr formed on its surface.
The above sheared or machined section of the workpiece 80 having the protrusion 81 has been conventionally smoothed by cutting such protrusion 81 with a file or a grind stone.
Removing the protrusion 81 through the aforementioned conventional grinding technique may generate waste powder which scatters on a table or a floor or floats in the air as dust. Moreover, the grinding tends to cause a scratch on the workpiece surface that is required to be finished using a smooth-cut file.